Runaway
by Teardrops Of Sand
Summary: Running was what they did best, its all they could ever do. But what happens when they finally find a reason to stay? GaaraXSakura NarutoXHinata KibaXIno NejiXTenten ShikamaruXTemari KankuroXOC.
1. Prologue

**Our first story in this account. **

**Anywayz this was once an Oc story called Our Highschool life written on Laura's account, even though we wrote it together. The only thing we kept the same was some of the plot, not all of it, and one Oc we made up, but we have another one we made for this story, but they come on later.**

Also the chapters aren't the same, we have hanged almost everything so yeahh.

We don't own Naruto, but we like to think we do :D

* * *

"Come on" a girl with emerald eyes panted out, "If we stop we they'll catch us" she continued pushing herself to jump faster though the trees.

A kunai flew passed the green eyed girl, hitting the second girl with blue eyes, "Damn it" she swore.

"They found us." A girl with white eyes exclaimed and the three girls jumped down into a clearing in the forest as the blue eyed girl pulled the kunai from her shoulder.

"We can't out run them" the emerald girl yelled as she backed up against the other girls.

"You can always try" a dark voice said as two bodies walked out from the shadows.

"What do you want?" The white eyed girl asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what he wants" the second man stated.

"Well you're not getting it" the girl with emerald eyes exclaimed as her eyes started flashing from emerald to silver.

"Look like someone is getting angry Itachi" The first man smirked, and stepped forward towards the girl with white eyes. "After all when you come back to base, who knows what could happen" the man with fish scales said as he winked at her.

"Don't touch her!" Emerald yelled stepping in front of her. All of a sudden she crouched down and fangs grew shortly followed by claws and a fire like chakra appendage. Her eyes turned a sterling silver and she let out a growl as she stood back up.

A smirk slid across the two Akatsuki member's faces.

"Touch her and I'll kill you" the first girl growled.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get girly" the fish man smiled.

"Hn, I'll take the blond and purple, think you can handle the pinkette Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"I think I could handle all of them" he snapped and got into a fighting stance earning another warning growl from the girl in front of him.

"Come on pinky, show me what you've got" Kisame taunted. The Emerald eyed girl filled her hands with chakra and came running towards him with a chakra infused punch, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to fly backwards into the tree.

"I'll give you that you have gotten stronger, but I'm better" he said then disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura holding a kunai to her throat. "Come on were talking you back" Kisame started roughly grabbing her hands behind her back. Sakura smiled slightly.

"What?" Kisame asked making her smile even more. She the quickly grabbed his elbow and set her hand on fire causing his elbow to get burned before he pushed her away.

"I told you not to mess with me" she spat. She quickly did a spin kick, kicking him in the head and making him fall head first into a rock, knocking him unconscious.

**Meanwhile…..**

"Don't look into his eyes" the white eyed heiress spoke closing her eyes soon followed by the blond.

"I'm guessing you two would be used to some of the affects of the Mangekyo sharingan, but that's only the basics." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyo.

The blond activated her mind control jutsu, making it possible to talk to the other girl. The white eyes quickly shouted the words 'Byakugan', and opened her eyes to stare Itachi straight in his eyes. (In our story she can do this).

'I'll distract him and when I say attack him with the water' the heiresses thought and the blond nodded.

Hinata appeared beside Itachi and quickly blocked some of his chakra points, but Itachi knocked her in the side causing her to fall back. The blue eyed girl ran forward knocking Itachi in the shoulder causing him to wince in pain. She jumped back just in time to avoid his kick in the gut.

Then Itachi smirked and started making hand signs 'Great Fireball Technique' the blond haired girl jumped back in waiting for the fire ball, but it never came. Itachi appeared in front of the white eyed girl and pulled out senbon dripping with unknown purple liquid. He though them at her, hitting her in the neck as she fell unconscious.

"HINATA!" the blond screamed as Itachi chuckled and went over to the still not awake Kisame, running off with him. The pinkette ran over to her and pulled the needle out.

"Sakura heal her!" the blond exclaimed.

"I can't Ino, I don't have the right antidote" Sakura said biting her lip.

"Then we need to get to Suna, it's the closet town' Ino added lifting Hinata up and running off towards the desert closely followed by Sakura.

Hope you liked it, please reveiw, it makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside xD

* * *

**Well it makes me warm and fuzzy inside but i don't know about Laura 'cus she is the Yellow Spotted Flying Purple People Eater, aka frightning...i never sleep with out checking for her under my bed! lol**

**Anywayz plz R&R**

o.O...Okaaaaaaaaaaaay i'm just going to pretend thats normal, also please look at our profile, it will say when we are going to post more chapters, if there's any delays and polls and stuff.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi -waves-

Sorry about the late update...

**Hiya everyone. Yeah like Lauz said sorry about the late update it my fault -.-'**

**I was away in Queensland till only a few days ago so i didn't get to work on this chapter after we posted the first one, anyway i will be quicker on my writing now that i have nothing to do for like 3 weeks.**

Please R&R

* * *

"_Then we need to get to Suna, it the closest here" Ino added lifting Hinata up and running off towards the desert closely followed by Sakura._

_

* * *

_

"Sorry miss, I can't let you in without your papers" the guard said.

"My friend is fucking unconscious! So I suggest you let us in, or so help me I will kick your ass all the way across the damn town! I don't care that we need forms to get in" Sakura yelled.

The second guard stood up. "Look, I'm sorry about your friend, but rules are rules and we can't let you in" he said standing above her trying to use his height to manipulate them.

"If you think for one minute that your height and body image is going to manipulate us then you messed with the wrong girls. And you sure as hell don't wanna mess with us. So I suggest that you open these gates before we decide to use more than just words." Ino growled.

She was not happy that their friend was in need to desperate medical help. Any other time would have been fine, but Sakura couldn't heal her without the right antidote. So if these jerks think for one minute that they are not going to open these doors then by god they were wrong.

"It's against the law to enter a village without proper paperwork, ladies. So unless you want to be locked up in the cells I suggest you leave immediately." The second guard stated causing Sakura to glare at him.

"Right" Sakura said before a smirk made it way to her face, all of a sudden the ground shook and cracked open all the way from Sakura to the beginning of a giant sand dune. "If you don't let us in to see a doctor your face will end up the same as that crack in the ground." Sakura threatened.

Terror spread across the guards faces at the thought of that happening to him.

"You're not getting in" the second guard stated.

Sakura frowned "Then let some shinobi escort us, Anbu if you have to. I don't care, just let us in!"

I first guard glanced at the second before taking a few steps backwards, "Fine. I will escort you to the hospital, after that you will need to speak to the Kage about your intentions here."

"Where the hell is the damn hospital?" Ino exclaimed in frustration as the two sprinted down the road with Taru their escort.

"Look, there's a hospital" Sakura said pointing to a large building ahead of them. The two girls ran down the street gaining many confused looks at the girl that Ino was carrying. Quickly they rushed over to the hospitals reception desk. The young receptionist didn't look up as she said, "How may I help you?" in a bored tone.

"Our friend is wounded and needs a doctor" Ino said.

The receptionist picked up the phone, "Yeah it's Kaori, there are some girls that want a doctor. Yeah, okay, bye." she turned back to the girls, "All the doctors are unavailable."

"Well make them available" Ino said angrily.

"…available" the receptionist said slowly.

"MY FRIEND WILL DIE IF SHE DOEN"T SEE A DOCTOR SO I SUGGEST YOU GET BACK ON THAT PHONE AND DO WHET EVER THE HELL IS NEEDED TO GET ONE!" Sakura roared. The receptionist shrunk back into her seat a little.

"What's going on here?"

The girls turned around to see a man with a briefcase,

"T-these girls barged in demanding to see a doctor, they threatened me when I said no one was available" the receptionist told the man on the brink of tears. The man looked at the girl in Ino's arms who had fainted, "I'm a doctor, I was about to leave but your friend there looks in pretty bad shape, follow me" the man said as he walked off. Ino and Sakura's face's flooded with relief as they followed the doctor into a spare room.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to go any further" he explained "Please wait in the lobby while we fix her." Sakura's face darkened slightly as she held back a retort. Ino sighed before dragging her out of the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura questioned as she pulled her hand away. "I know what poison it was, I could have helped!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, because they are really going to let a 16 year old girl that they don't know help out" Ino pointed out.

"Fine whatever" Sakura huffed out and turned the corner only to bump into 3 people.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked up from the ground.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to" A blond with whiskers on his cheeks smiled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I should watch where I'm going" he said as he got up and offered her a hand.

"I don't need your help" she snapped and got up herself.

"Wow feisty are we?" A brown unruly haired boy with triangles running down his face commented causing Sakura to glare at him now standing next to the blond haired girl.

"Sorry about her, our friend is here and we are a bit on the edge" Ino added.

"Don't worry about it" triangle boy said.

"We have to go, but I hope you're friend gets better" the whiskers boy smiled as he turned around.

"Yeah see you round" the brunette waved over his shoulder, following the blond.

The two girls waited in the waiting room, much to Sakura's dislike for 3 hours before the doctor came out with hopeful news. "Your friend is fine and is free to go; she seemed to respond to the treatment quickly. Much quicker than I have seen anyone respond to the treatment. We were not sure if it had worked at first considering that, but after numerous tests and protests from the patient we have decided to let her go" the man stated "You may go and get her, but if any symptoms show you will need to take her back straight away" he commanded. The girls nodded and went into the room to pick up Hinata.

~~~_Runaway~~~_

"How long do you think we will get to stay here?" Hinata asked as the three made their way over to the Kazekage office. Taru shrugged as he realized that the question was directed at him.

"I don't know but hopefully a while " Ino stated as they walked up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Um we would like to fill in an application to join Suna" Sakura said.

"Oh ok, just fill out these forms. Are you Shinobi?"

The three nodded their heads. "Alright then take this form as well telling us where you are from and what you specialize in. Then we can get you some transfer forms and place you in the appropriate school here."

"Wait did you just say school?" Ino asked.

"Yes here in Suna we have Shinobi Academy. It's like the one in Konoha but considering that we started late we have two or three Jonin going over things with the Genin and Chunin. It's not a full time school we have 3 classes a week that go for 2 to 4 hours a day, depending on the subject." She clarified.

"Err…right." Sakura blinked.

"If you would just take a seat and fill out those forms then we can send a message hawk to where ever you are form, getting your records." She finished and the girls went over filled in their forms and handed them back.

"Ok we will send a message right away. It should arrive back by tomorrow morning." She finished and Taru nodded his head slightly at them, "Alright, considering that Suna officially knows that your here I can leave you. If you start any trouble or if your records aren't accurate we will be forced lock you up for attempted inside invasion."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Alright. Thanks for all the help Taru."

Taru turned around and walked back out the door.

"Um Sakura we have a problem" Hinata said "Where are we going to live?"

"Don't worry we handled it while you were in the hospital. After all we had to do something while we were waiting there for three hours" Ino smiled and they started walking in the direction of their new house.

15 minutes later they were a little distance from the centre of the village where a small apartment block was. Sakura smiled to herself as they came to stop their new house. It was nothing flashy. They were staying in the fourth story. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and lounge.

"We're living here?" Hinata asked.

"Yep" Ino replied.

"It's nice" Hinata said.

"Yeah, it's nothing flashy but it will do us well enough" Sakura explained "It will do us for at least six months, it comes with some furniture. You know, beds, couch, fridge things like that. Good enough until we can buy our own."

Hinata nodded and the three girls walked inside. "I dibs the biggest bedroom!" Sakura yelled as she ran up the stairs. "NO WAY FORHEAD THAT'S MINE!" Ino exclaimed and ran after her. Hinata shook her head and started unpacking her backpack in the first room she saw, right next to the kitchen.

In the end Hinata got the biggest room because it was the first one she walked into.

The next day they made their way over to the Kazekage's office. "Um, excuse me miss but we were wondering if our transfer papers had come yet" Hinata asked the lady at the desk.

"Oh let me go check" she said before walking into the room behind and bringing out three pieces of paper. "Yes they have been completed along with you records sent" she stared "Your records stated that you're all Chunin, correct?"

Ino nodded her head. The receptionist passed around the paper one with each person's timetable, a list of their teachers and directions to the school. "The Jonin exams are at the end of the year. The academy only started about a month ago, its required to attend for at least two months just to make sure all the basic skills are up to standard. Missions are still running though this, so if you miss a week you just continue after that." The secretary explained.

"So that means that we would still be in the same grade, considering that we are Chunin?" Ino asked.

"It might, there are 5 grades in a year level and they get mixed up sometimes depending on the class" the lady answered.

"So we might not be?" Hinata suggested.

"Just check your timetables. If you have any problems just ask the principal because I do not decide on the school grades, I am just here to tell you what I know" she replied.

"Hai" they said in sink and said good bye before leaving the room.

"Sakura, Hinata check your timetables I wanna know if we are in the same grade" Ino orded.

"Yeah beautiful, I wanna know if you're in my grade" the man dressed in purple with funny looking cat eared hood on his ears said while winking at them. The three girls looked blankly at him before trying to walk right past him. "Oh come on, you might be in my grade, I over heard the lady telling you about my school. Just how old are you anyway hun?" he asked while looking at Ino.

Ino smirked at him taking on a flirty attitude "I'm a Chunin"

Purple boy smiled at this, "same here, maybe we can have some 'one on one' training later."

"As long as you get to be the punching bag, I'm all for it." Ino countered.

"KANKURO WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT TO GIRLS!" A girl with four messy blond pigtails screamed.

"Hey sis I wasn't doing anything I swear!" Kankuro lied followed by an ouch when the girl hit him over the head with a giant fan.

"Me and my brothers were on our way to see the Kazekage. Sorry about any trouble he caused you, he won't do it again, will you!" the pigtailed girl threatened and boy called Kankuro nodded his head. "Now get your ass in their before I do it myself!" she yelled. Kankuro walked into the room muttering something about the crazy blonds and the girl apologized again before following a red headed boy into the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D

**I know this chapter was kinda boring but it will get better, we have huge plans for this story and it all starts to get heated up in next chapter. Trust me :) R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long to get up. We have been really busy with other stories.

**Yeaaaa sorry about that *scratches back of head* But to make it up to you we have quite literally spend most of our night working on this chapter *looks at clock* yeah its 2:50 in the morning =D *yawns***

Anyway here's a recap cus I haven't posted for ages, plz enjoy XD

* * *

_Recap_

"_KANKURO WHAT THEY HELL ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT TO GIRLS!" A girl with four messy blond pigtails screamed. "Hey sis I wasn't doing anything I swear!" Kankuro lied followed by an ouch when the girl hit him over the head with a giant fan. "Me and my brothers were on our way to see the Kazekage. Sorry about any trouble he caused you, he won't do it again, will you!" the pigtailed girl threatened and the boy called Kankuro nodded his head. "Now get your ass in their before I do it myself!" she yelled. Kankuro walked into the room muttering something about the crazy blonds and the girl apologized again before following a red headed boy into the room._

_

* * *

_

"Wait where are you going?" Sakura asked as Ino started walking the opposite way.

"Going to class, duh" Ino stated, rolling her eyes.

"You're going the wrong way stupid" Sakura said.

"No I'm not, the principal said to go left"

"No she said to go right!" Sakura argued.

"Umm guys…" Hinata interrupted, "it's that way."

Sakura and Ino's eyes wondered in that direction to see the door clearly marked room 207, the room that they were meant to be in about 10 minutes ago…

"I knew that" Sakura said shiftily.

"Yeah…what she said" Ino added as they walked down the hall towards the classroom.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi asked the girls as they entered the classroom.

"The transfer students" Sakura replied.

Kakashi nodded and faced the class, "Listen up, we have some transfer students from Water country, uhhhhhh please introduce yourself" he said as he pulled out an orange book with a big red no sign on the back.

Sakura stepped forward first. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 16, Chunin."

Next Hinata spoke. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm 15 and a Chunin." She finished poking her fingers together.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino said as she took a step forward. "I specialize in mind techniques and I'm good with water style attacks. I'm a Chunin and turned 15 last year."

"Alright…thanks for that. You three may take a seat at the back of the class. A row in front of Mr. Uzumarki, Mr. Nara and Mr. Inuzuka."

Ino took a quick glance at the boys and recognized them immediately. "Oi fore-head" Ino whispered as she quickly walked over to her as they made their way to the back. "Isn't that triangle face and whiskers boy from the other day?"

"Er…yeah I think it is…and that's the guy that we saw at the Kazekage's office" Sakura whispered back as the stood in front of the guys and turned to sit at their desk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Feisty and Blondie" Triangle Boy smirked as he leaned back on his chair. Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura glared at him.

"Didn't know you guys had to come here to the academy. I thought you guys were Genin or something." he stated.

"Right-" was all Sakura got to say before Ino interrupted her "Sakura quit it and dog boy fuck off!"

"Dog boy?"

"Yeah you're an Inuzuka bitch" Ino smirked.

"Bitch, I'm head of my clan! Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba stated.

"Well your clan must be pretty shit because I would fight you and win with my hands tied" Ino glared.

Kiba growled and the boy sitting beside him cracked up.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Kiba snapped.

"Nothing, just that you got called a bitch, and didn't prove otherwise" the whiskers boy laughed.

"Troublesome" the pineapple boy drawled with his head buried in his hand on the desk.

"Shut up asshole" Kiba growled at both of them.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara" the pineapple boy introduced himself, slightly looking up. "And the idiot over there is Naruto Uzumaki." He said tilting his head in the blond's direction.

"HI!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura rolled her eyes. "So um where did you come from?" Naruto questioned a wide smile spread on his face as he looked at Hinata.

"Ohh umm… we moved around a lot" Hinata replied shyly.

"Where about?"

"We just moved from the mist village" Sakura stated in the sort of tone to end a conversation.

"What you so worried about Pinky?" Kiba questioned as smirk plastid on his face with his eye brows raised.

"No idea what you're talking about dog breath" Sakura replied, closing her eyes. It was no business to them of their past. After all they had been through enough in the past two years. Far more than anyone should ever have to be.

Ino looked at the sudden saddened look on her friends face and immediately changed the subject. "Why are you in this stinking academy anyway? You're headbands say you're from Konoha."

"Suna is trying to base it's programs off Kohona's Academy program. But considering that its only starting this year, the Genin and Chunin never had the chance to learn the basic skills like we did. We're here on a mission to make sure they are teaching it like they do in Konoha." Kiba explained a smug smile on his face. "She wants us to go back and tell how they are going and if they need to teach something that they are not."

Ino huffed under her breath "So you guys weren't good enough to go on real missions."

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed, "That's not true we could whoop your asses if we wanted to!"

"Whatever" Sakura sighed as the bell went and the rest of the class indicating that it was time for all class of the day to actually start.

"What do we have?" Sakura asked.

"We all have Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu class" Hinata said. "Its inside for the theory part and then outside, the class is meant to be in some big field with a gym attached to it."

Ino and Sakura raised their eye brows at her knowledge of the school and Hinata shook her head as she pointed the brochure that they were given at the in the Kazekage's building the other day.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Ino growled, "You're telling me I have to listen to theory!" Hinata giggled into her hand at her friends lack of patients. After the thirty minutes of theory was over they headed out to the practice fields.

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan over here!" Naruto called out.

"Shut up dobe!" Kiba exclaimed "I don't want her here!" he said in a hushed growl but Ino still heard.

"Yeah well I don't wanna talk to you either, but some things you just got live with dog breath" Ino glared.

"Careful Blondie. I wouldn't get my hopes up. Some things I can't live with" he warned.

"You going somewhere with this?" Ino questioned going into a defensive stance.

"You want to fight me?" Kiba laughed "I don't think you could."

"Oh really? You making this a challenge?" Ino asked.

"Fine. You and me partners for the next practice technique."

"You're on!" Ino challenged and they glared at each other.

Sakura and Hinata raised an eye brow at the show playing in front of them.

"Troublesome mutt" Shikamaru sighed, "his always doing this."

"Yeah" Naruto agreed. "OH and I forgot but this is Gaara" he said pointing towards the red head standing a little way away from them. His teal eyes opened and looked at them, his only indication that he had heard them before looking in the other direction.

"He is the Kazekage's son" he smiled as the teacher made his way down.

"Alright class. Today we are working on Ninjutsu. I want you to all pair up." The teacher said to the students.

Hinata looked over to Sakura who nodded her head, indicating that they were going to be partners.

"Partner Gaara?" Naruto questioned "I'm gonna beat you this time! Believe it!"

Gaara nodded a short nod as goofy smile spread across Naruto face and he got into a defensive position and did a number of hand signs and clones appeared around him as he charged at Gaara.

"Hinata, isn't that the shadow clone technique?" Sakura spoke low in a different language. Hinata nodded her head as she studied the clones. "How did he learn it? I thought it was meant to be a secret "she whispered back in the same language. They both watched as Gaara's head snapped in their direction and looked at them.

His sand came up to block Naruto's oncoming attacks as he watched them, almost as if he wasn't even paying attention.

"God he must think we are weird talking like this" Sakura laughed in the same language and Hinata giggled into her hand and nodded.

"Alright class, that's enough for now" The teacher stated as he walked over to stop a particularly looking bad fight between two male students.

"Ha, I so won that!" Kiba bragged as he walked over to Naruto and Gaara.

"Yeah right you wish! It was a draw!" Ino yelled as her and the girls headed in the direction of the girls locker room.

"Stupid blond" Kiba muttered as Gaara looked at him.

"You got beaten by a girl!" Naruto teased and Kiba shot a glare in his direction.

"Shut the hell up Naruto! It was a draw" he snapped.

"Both of you shut up" Gaara said monotonously "Demon."

Naruto and Kiba shoot him a funny look. "What?" they both asked.

"They were speaking demon."

"Who? Sakura and Hinata?" Naruto questioned. Gaara leaned against the gym wall and nodded his head.

"...demon?" Kiba questioned.

"They were speaking demon?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Hn" Gaara replied.

Naruto mumbled "but how...not unless...they have a demon or are close to one..."

Naruto sat down on the grass. The girls couldn't have demons, could they? It would be almost impossible for them all to have one. The odds were that it was extremely rare for one Jinchūriki to meet another. Demons are solitary; they rarely live in a group outside their own family. Could it really be that they had demons as well.

"Did you hear what the others were saying before?" Kiba inquired.

Gaara nodded "About Naruto's techniques."

A wide smile plastered Naruto's face. "What about them?"

Gaara sent him a glare. "Right...umm demons" Naruto chucked nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Talk to them after school" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah I guess" Naruto added "But where do they live?"

~~~_Runaway_~~~

"Alright who wants to go train?" Sakura questioned as they walked through the gates of the nearest training field after the academy teachers said they could go home.

"Yeah sure" Hinata smiled as they stared heading towards the area out the back.

"Sakura! Hinata! Ino!" A voice from behind them called out as the three girls turned around. Naruto jogged towards them, followed by Kiba.

"We wanna talk to you." He exclaimed as he came closer to them.

"Okay?" Sakura said puzzled.

"You know before…." Naruto started and was interrupted by Gaara appearing from the whirl of sand next to him.

"What the idiot was about to day was, during practice you Sakura and Hinata were speaking a different language. What was it?"

Ino glanced at Sakura "It's nothing, just something we picked up from the land of waves."

"Hn" Gaara monotoned.

"Are you sure? Because Gaara told us that you were speaking demon and he would never be wrong about something like that. I mean there was this one time when we were sitting and eating lunch, well I was eating anyway-"

"Naruto" Kiba growled and Naruto stopped rambling to see the three girls walking backwards.

"...Sakura...Ino...Hinata...?" Naruto questioned.

"What do we do?" Hinata inquired still taking steps back.

"Get out of here!" Ino screeched and then they sprinted off in different directions.

* * *

**Right hope you enjoyed the chapter. You probably had to read the other chapters just to know what this one was about though lol ^^'**

Yepp, please R&R :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...we're back...finally.**

Normal disclaimer applies, enjoy.

* * *

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted off in Hinata's direction.

"Naruto stop" Gaara growled as he saw Naruto starting to sprint toward the purple haired female. "We can't catch them."

"What do you mean we can't catch them?" Naruto exclaimed as he slowed down and turned around. "Kiba is faster than any of them and you could get them with your sand Gaara."

Gaara turned a demanding glance at him, "No."

"What you think we're _not good_ enough?" he asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. He saw Kiba give him a disapproving look. "We have to go after them. Didn't you see that? There were three of them, _three_!"

"No shit" Kiba grumbled, "Why don't we just sniff them out or something."

Gaara shook his head, weighing the options. "We wait at their house."

~~~_Runaway_~~~

'Mizu' Ino mentally thought has she sprinted though the trees. Glancing back every so often to check that no one was following her.

**'****Slow down'** a bell like voice suggested, **'I don't think they are following us.'**

Ino jumped down and landed swiftly on the ground, her purple top and black skirt slightly torn from the brush. Following her Shinobi instincts she did a quick check of the area and relaxed slightly when she didn't detect anything. 'What should we do now? They saw us' Ino said in distressed voce.

'**Meet up with the others first'** came Mizu's calming reply. Ino used her mind reading technique and found the others not far from where she was but in different directions.

'Hinata, Sakura. You all ok?' Ino inquired mentally.

'Yeah Ino, they didn't follow me. Wonder why…' Sakura replied 'Hinata?'

"I'm ok,' she replied, "but they saw us."

The others felt the same uneasiness in her thoughts. They had been found out, this had never happened before. Well at least not with their other friends that they had happened to meet from one country to another. Did it mean that they had to leave already?

'We can talk about this back at the house. Meet there ok?' Ino suggested, the girls mentally nodded and started heading home.

~~~R_unaway_~~~

Sakura stiffened as she walked into the lounge room. "What are you doing here?" she growled at the two intruders sitting on her couch.

"We could ask you the same question" Kiba scorned, his eyes narrowed on her slightly. "Better yet, _what _are you?"

"Get out" Sakura hissed taking a step forward. Kiba stood up from the couch taking Sakura's step forward as a challenge.

"Why don't you make me?" he threatened and he saw Sakura inch closer slightly.

"I said _get out!_" Sakura repeated, fangs slightly appearing as she spoke.

"And I said make me!"

"I will!" she replied before she got into a crouching position and Kiba following in suit.

"Enough" Gaara ordered from his position against the wall. Sakura's head snapped in his direction before she stepped back slightly, unaware that he had even been standing there. She looked around wearily making sure she hadn't missed anything else.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, we just want to know some answers" Naruto added no longer sitting on the couch. "We didn't come here to fight. All we wanted to do was know what happened."

"Fine you wanna really know what happened?" Sakura asked noticing a smile creep onto his face as he nodded.

"Nothing happened. This never happened." She stated as she turned around to leave.

"So what you never had demons? Is that what you're saying?" Kiba interrupted making Sakura freeze on the spot.

Sakura turned around eyeing him carefully.

"You know you're not the only ones with demons" Naruto stated. "Gaara and I are the same!"

"You're WHAT!" Ino screamed from the door way. All eyes found the blond haired female standing next to Hinata.

"Yeah you heard it right" Kiba grumbled.

Sakura bit her lip slightly trying to decide on something. She turned towards the girls before starting to speak in a different language "Do you think they are lying?" she questioned.

"Hey! We are not lying!" Naruto exclaimed in the same language and the three girl's eyes widened.

"Or not…" Ino muttered in the same demonic tongue. "Fine who are your demons?"

"Shukaku and Kyubi" Gaara answered normally.

"Finally!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"What dog boy doesn't speak Demon?" Ino taunted and Kiba glared at her.

Naruto smiled goofily, "Dog boy don't got nothing"

"Shut up!" Kiba growled.

"So, uh what's your demons name?" Naruto questioned looking straight at Hinata.

"Her name is Sayuri" Hinata replied quietly as Naruto smiled at her.

"Mizu" Ino answered.

Sakura cringed slightly as everyone looked at her but stayed silent. Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, "Her names Kasai" she said blankly. Sakura glared and slightly barred her teeth at Ino. "What? I don't see why it matters. Why so secretive? They know already." Ino muttered in annoyance.

"Damn it Ino! You just don't get it do you? This is NONE of their business. It has NOTHING to do with them. You naïve idiot." Sakura snapped at the blond female.

"Ahhh…Sakura…." Hinata mumbled. Sakura hissed, ignoring the girl before stalking out of the room.

"Wow Ino, you sure know how to piss everybody off" Kiba retorted. Ino huffed and looked in the opposite direction to him, mumbling something about 'stupid egotistical men and dog breath' making Kiba smirk wider. Naruto stood up, "Why is she so worried about it anyway? It's not like us finding out is a big problem. What are we going to do?" He pumped his fist into the air, "Believe it!"

"Well…um…Naruto-kun….I think Sakura's more worried about the fact we got caught in the first place…" Hinata said and Naruto scratched behind his head. "If It wasn't us who found us….if it was someone else…I um guess it might have been a uh….problem." Naruto said sheepishly.

Gaara pushed off the wall disappearing in a whirl of sand, "Hn, we're leaving."

Kiba stood up while Naruto began to protest, "What? Why?"

Kiba answered "Pinky's pissed by our general presence dope."

Hinata bit her lip slightly before adding "Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll see you at school on Thursday."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah…I forgot about that" he said sheepishly, "See you tomorrow Ino-chan and Hinata-chan."

Hinata's face went slightly red "Bye…"

"Catch ya!" Kiba yelled disappearing soon after Naruto.

Ino walked off in the direction Sakura left in.

"Come on, don't be so pissed Forehead." Ino, "They're harmless."

Sakura stood up from her seat at the table. "Harmless? Are you fucking kidding me? They could ruin everything!"

Ino huffed, "They said they wouldn't"

"Oh so now we are all trustworthy of people we just meet." Sakura retorted striding up towards Ino, "In case you haven't noticed it's kind of hard to trust people we have known for a day."

"No that's only hard for you. You wanna act all tough and mighty but you're not and you know it."

Sakura turned around and walked towards her bedroom, "Yeah well someone has to make sure you don't screw up, just like last time pig."

* * *

For all of you who didn't get this -which i mean if your lazy like me or courtz and can't be bothered to remember- heres who has what.

Sakura- Kasai

Hinata- Sayuri

Ino- Mizu

**We can't promise an update soon...so uh...maybe by next weekend...if your lucky that is xP**

Read and review please.


End file.
